dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hrunting and Nagelring
Hrunting and Nagelring(フルンティング/ネイルリング; Furuntingu neiruringu) are the twin swords of the hero Beowulf, the protagonist of an old-english epic poem of the same name. Considered both the oldest respective demonic and holy swords, yet younger than Rhongomiant, Hrunting and Nagelring were lost in hystory due to the former's unstable and unreliable efficiency and the latter's balanced yet fragile composition. Discovered yet again by the sword-hunter Arthuria Pendragon, they're currently in possession of the most recent White Dragon Emperor, Elizabeth Albedo, in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuitity, which both became their signature swords in blade fights, since only her was able to subdue both swords and their powers for her own, despite lacking the natural light element. Summary Both swords are the trustworthy weapons of the hero Beowulf, the protagonist of the Epic poem of the same name. Hrunting, a demon sword of unknown origin, was given to Beowulf by Unferth, the Thern, in order to fight the demonic Mother of Grentel, the giant. However, during said fight, Hrunting suddenly lost it's demonic properties and powers, and as such, Beowulf had to discard it and rely on an old abandoned sword to defeat Grentel's mother. Nagelring, originally the sword of King of the Geats Hygelac given to Beowulf, is a holy sword of dragon-slaying properties, described as a gleaming, bright and sharp holy sword, used by beowulf in order to defeat an unnamed dragon. However, due to it's fragile composition as one of the first holy swords, it wasn't capable to withstand the hero's monstruous strength, snapping in two. Forgotten by centuries after the events of the Beowulf poem, they were later retrieved and restored by the lost heiress of the Pendragon family, Arthuria, and then given to her friend and current White Dragon Emperor, Elizabeth Albedo. Appearance Hrunting is a black, single-edged massive demon sword with smooth and slightly curved edge and a rugged and rustic opposite side, with no guard and a relatively small guard of gold wrapped in black leather. Nagelring, on the other hand, is a white, single-edged massive holy sword with smooth and slightly curved edge and a rugged and rustic opposite side, with no guard and a relatively small guard of silver wrapped in black leather. According to Elizabeth, both swords weights the same and, despite their size, are extremely light and malleable for use. Abilities Hrunting Hrunting is a demon sword, probably one of the oldest ever crafted, and as such, it has the ability to slay holy creatures such as angels and fallen angels. According to the legends, apparently it also has the ability to localize evil and grants an extra boost of power to the user. However, for an unknown reason, Hrunting's biggest flaw is it's unstable ability as a demon sword, as it can lose it's holy-slaying properties at random times, making it a tricky and unreliable sword to use in prolonged battles. It's considered a mid/low-tier demon sword. Nagelring Nagelring is one of the oldest holy swords, and as such it has the ability to slay devils and other creatures of darkness such as vampires and ghouls, with also the properties to slay dragons and dragon-related beings with ease. Nagelring can also generate a bright light from it's blade, thus earning the titles as a "sharp, bright gleaming" sword. However, for being not only one of the first holy swords, but also one of the first to possess dragon-slaying properties, Nagelring has a rather fragile and unstable composition, and as such, if too much force was to be put on it, it'd snap the sword in two, not unlike the original poem. For being a quick and agile swordsman, however, Elizabeth proves to be a perfect wielder for it. It's considered a mid/low-tie holy sword; Beowulf By weakening both Hrunting's demonic properties and Nagelring's holy properties and putting some of her, Vali's and Albion's own energy in them in order to reach a perfect synchronization, Elizabeth is able to fuse both swords into a single, european-styled sword with demonic/Holy/dragon-slaying and dragonic properties. Named Beowulf(ベオウルフ; Beōrufu) by Elizabeth, such sword has all the properties of it's compositions plus Albion's and Vali's own powers and abilties, such as REFLECT. Much more like Ix, Beowulf is considered an abomination with a transcendent existence which can't be felt or comprehended by any being in this universe, and thus also receiving the classification of a Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). Controlling and maintaining such power, however, proves to put an immense toll in Elizabeth's body, and as such, she can only maintain Beowulf for a few minutes before collapsing, and being unable to form it again for a week or more. Cross Blade Dragonar Cross Blade Dragonar( ), also known as Dragon's scale that shields the heavens, is an ability in which Elizabeth can fire a beam of energy that enhaces Albion's REFLECT ability shooting a white streak of energy that expands and forms a shield that protects and reflects incoming attacks for a limited time. By using both Hrunting and Nagelring, Elizabeth is able to create a variation of this technique, called White Shield Dragonar( , lit. Cross-shaped Dragon Scale), in which she fires a cross-shaped beam of dragonic, demonic and holy energy that expands and forms an even bigger shield that reflects and protects incoming attacks, while also serving as an offensive technique that can crush her opponents when pressed against them. Using Beowulf, however, not only it enhances Elizabeth's strength, but also her overall speed and reflects, and with them, she's able to fire an even more powerful version of Cross Blade Dragonar. Named Silver Mirror Dragonar( , lit. Reflecting Mirror of the White Dragon Emperor), Elizabeth can create and fire from the edge of Beowulf a powerful barrier with anti-demonic/holy/dragonic properties, forming a massive beam of silver-colored energy that, while it doesn't have any major offensive abilities, it can "push" anything in it's way, harming if not downright killing anything in it's way. Apparently, the size of Silver Mirror Dragonar is proportional to Elizabeth's current energy, and it can only cut down by Ichijou's own Crimson Moon Dragonar. It also cuts all of Elizabeth's reserves of energy and immendiatelly separates Beowulf back. Trivia * Hrunting and Nagielring were based respectively on Kanshou and Bakuya, and Beowulf is based on Dainslef, both of them from the fate Series. * According to Elizabeth, Beowulf smells like cheap soap made of fat. * Beowulf, despite being it's classification as a transcendent sword, it's powers are still ranked as mid/low-tie demonic/holy sword. * Due to Ix, Ichijou's the only one who can feel and detect the location of the swords when fused as Beowulf. When separated, however, their attributes can be feel like any other demon/holy sword. Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Demon Swords Category:Fanon demon swords